


The Legends of Lysani

by CourfeyracFredMariusCratchit



Series: The Lysani Chronicles [2]
Category: Les Miserables
Genre: Fluff, I'll add more as they apply., M/M, Pet Names, Thunderstorms, rated for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourfeyracFredMariusCratchit/pseuds/CourfeyracFredMariusCratchit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles related to my Magic AU. Set in the same universe as Join the Academy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legends of Lysani

Courfeyrac had never been so scared in his life, especially not with his own fear as opposed to taking on someone else's. Marius had stormed out of the Academy earlier, and no one had seen hide or hair of him. Which wouldn't be an issue, except there was a major electrical storm on its way. Even with his powers, there was only so much electricity he could take before it started hurting him, and storms always made his powers 'short out,' for lack of a better term.

"Marius? Marius!" It'd taken hours of searching, but he finally manages to find the boy, dead center in a raging thunderstorm, the air around him charged with electricity. The boy whips his head around, and Courfeyrac is hit with a wave of anger and frustration not of his own. He blinks a bit, then pushes it aside, breaking into a sprint towards Marius. But he's forced to stop before getting to close, the static feeling like ants crawling just under his skin. "Marius!"

"Courf!" it's clear Marius only wants to go to him, to take refuge in the Empath's arms, but Courf's unconscious grimace as he approaches stops him. "I'm sorry, I...I can't stop." His voice is a little shaky, but between the fool he made of himself during his dinner with the Fauchelevents and the shame he felt now at his lack of control, he absolutely can't keep from discharging right now. And it scared him, because there was no real getting away from the storm, and if lightning were to strike anywhere nearby, he'd probably be dead.

Courfeyrac calmly takes off his shoes, tossing them to Marius. "They're rubber-soled. That should at least stop you from being a good conducter for lightning." He sits cross-legged. By now he knows, the only thing he can do is wait it out and be there for Marius when the storm has passed. By now, he knows that, despite his recent infatuation with Cosette Fauchelevent, Marius will always love him.

The storm is a long one, and heavy. They are pretty damn lucky--there are no lightning strikes close enough to harm them, and by morning, Marius has discharged enough that Courfeyrac can approach. "I take it your date with Cosette didn't go well?"

"More like her mother is fucking scary." He gives a hapless snort, throwing an arm around Courfeyrac's shoulder in exhaustion. "Can we just go home?"

Courfeyrac can't help but kiss Marius's cheek fondly. "Of course, my little lightning-bug."


End file.
